Switched
by TwItChY CaR FrEaK
Summary: When Squid and Magnet get into a big fight what'll stop them?When Zig trys to help will a little knockout, and switching lives change them?UPDATED!CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Fight

It was a hot day out digging, but what's new?It was always that Hot.But today seemed a lot HOTTER but not only Hot BUT really,really humid..you get the idea!The D-tent boys were out digging like they always did, but all of them seemed a little bit more crabbier and meaner,it must of been the humid,heat!  
  
The water truck was going to be there soon...good thing,cause the boys water canteens were dry and dirty.  
  
"Man,when's the stinkin water truck gonna get here?"Wined armpit as he threw down his shovel and picked up his empty canteen.  
  
"Soon,just chill,"X-ray said to Armpit.  
  
"They'll be here any minute!"Commented Caveman.  
  
Just then they saw a dust cloud moving towards them.  
  
"See what did I tell you,"Caveman answered proudly.  
  
The rusty,white watertruck pulled up to the boys,and Mr.Sir jumped out,even he seemed a bit angrier than usual.  
  
"Come get your water!"He shouted as he walked to the back of the truck,to where the boys were lining up.The boys were lined up the same EXACT way they always were~1st-X-ray,than Armpit,Squid,Zig-Zag,Magnet,Caveman,and than Zero.~  
  
Magnet always tried to get in Squid's spot, even today!  
  
"How many times, do I gotta tell ya to stay in YER place!"Squid shouted as he pushed Magnet back to his spot.  
  
"Ya know Im really tired of waitin!You should stand back here and see how you like it!"Magnet yelled back.Squid glared at Magnet.  
  
"You stay in yer spot,there will be NO trouble."Squid answered back.  
  
"Im not gonna.."Magnet answered back as he stared angrily at Squid.  
  
"I don't know why we even have a LINE! I th'nk it should be first come first serve!"Yelled Magnet, now looking at all of them.  
  
"The water line is fine,"X-Ray said as he walked back to his hole carrying his full canteen.  
  
"Yeah,fine,"Agreed Squid.  
  
"For you guyz.."Magnet whispered under his breath.  
  
"You just shut up Magnet, and leave everything up to us."Squid turned to get his canteen filled.As Squid was getting his water, Magnet slipped away and walked up to Squid's Hole.  
  
"I hope you enjoy, diggin' during the hottest part of the day.."He smiled as he shoved Squid's dirt pile back in his hole.  
  
"Cause, you'll be out here for a while,"He walked away evily, just in time to slip back into the water line as if nothing happened.  
  
"What are you smilin' about..Huh?What Magnet.."Mr.Sir asked angrily as he grabbed the canteen out of his hands.  
  
"Nothin, Mr.Sir,"Magnet smiled as he walked away from the truck.Magnet knew Squid was gonna be mad,BUT he didn't know that Magnet did it, so what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.  
  
"WHAT THE!!!"Magnet heard Squid yell from where his hole was.  
  
"Who the Hell, filled up my Hole?!!!"Squid yelled angrily as he threw his shovel down.Magnet just hopped back down in his hole and continued digging, he heard all of Squid cussing and temper tandtrum, BUT at least he didn't know it was him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all in the Wreck Room for almost two hours, when a very angry,tired Squid walked in.He sat down on one of the broken chairs.  
  
"I still wanna know...who filled in my hole,"Squid said totally outta breath.  
  
Magnet smiled and answered,"Now ya know how I feel, when I gotta wait in line!"  
  
Squid looked up at Magnet and glared at him, he looked at him as if he was gonna make sure that Magnet never existed.The other D-tent boys backed away... 


	2. Your DEAD!

Sorry haven't written in this story for a while...had other things on my mind!!!!  
  
OH and Zermasuti DONT WORRY! The fighting will happen BUT in the way Boys fight when there mad at eachother*shivers*Don't even remind me of MS2  
  
EnJoY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squid angrily stared at Magnet, his teeth grinding. Magnet just smiled,  
  
"Ya wanna try somethin,"Magnet asked deep in his hispanic accent. Squid got up and went right up to Magnet.  
  
"Yer gonna wish you we're never born.."he hissed. Squid took the first hit, by shoving Magnet into the wall. Magnet jumped off to the side when he saw Squid trying to punch him. Magnet grabbed for a pool ball, he threw it at Squids head. It almost hit him, but he dodged. Angrily he ran after Magnet, than they heard people shout over the comotion.  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
All the boys walked out of the wreck room, Magnet snuck out with everyone else. He knew Squid was going to make sure he was dead. They went to dinner....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chappy is really short BUT my brother has to use the computer...I'll update soon^-^  
  
ByEs 


	3. LiGhTnInG!

I told ya I was gonna update soon^-^  
  
I just finished going to Six Flags Great America for my 8th grade trip so Im kinda exhausted EnJoY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magnet sat as far away from Squid as he could, he knew he'd be dead soon, BUT maybe he could hold it off a little. Squid stared hard at Magnet, he was furious, anger eating him alive.  
  
All the other boys could tell Squid was mad, even X-ray backed down from breaking it up. They we're all eating the nasty beans for dinner.(Of course they had that every night.) Squid walked over by Magnet, he violently pushed him to the ground. The whole mess hall became DEAD SILENT.  
  
"Man, it was just a joke...can't ya take a joke?"Magnet asked with an innocent smile.  
  
"That was no joke! I was almost finished with that hole!"Squid glared at Magnet. Magnet stood up, and got right in Squids face.  
  
"Why should I care?"Magnet shoved Squid.  
  
"I ONLY HAD ONE FOOT LEFT!!!!"Squid shoved Magnet back. They stared at eachother, until Magnet ran foward with all his strength and ran Squid into the mess hall table, moving it, and causing Squid to fall to the ground. Magnet just laughed at his job well done. Squid glared at all the people looking down at him and stood up, he saw a hot plate of beans on the table next to him. Squid picked up the beans, walked over to the laughing Magnet, and shoved them on his white shirt. The steaming vegetable soaked through his shirt, causing horrible burning, pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The D-tent boys entered their tent for a goods night rest. Some of them whispered about tonights fight. They were wondering why the Warden or Mr.Sir never broke up the fight BUT Oh, well, they were too tired to think.  
  
"Im so tired..."Yawned Caveman. X-ray looked at him.  
  
"Well, just imagine all the pain and tiredness you feel right now, Squid feels twice as much," They laughed.  
  
Just than a tired, hands blistered(more than usual)Squid walked in, followed by an angry, bean stained Magnet. They wouldn't say anything to each other, not even look at the other. They layed down on thier opposite cots, angriley staring at the cieling.  
  
"Ya know sometimes' I wish you were never sent to Camp Greenlake..."Magnet angriley whispered.  
  
"Shutup,"Squid said back too tired to move.  
  
"You jus' don't know how a day in my shoes would be, man,"The hispanic turned to his side and looked at Squid, eyes angrily staring at him.  
  
"I don't care about yer worthless life.."Squid answered back. Magnet stood up and walked over to Squids cot.  
  
"And I don't care about yours' you belong in YOUR own worthless life,"Magnet hit Squids cot hard, causing it to shake. Squid sat up and looked at Magnet, he stared at him evily and hard. The other D-tent boys all shook thier heads and sighed...  
  
"Here we go again..."Armpit said sarcasticly.  
  
Squid and Magnet started to get into another fight, they were up in eachothers faces yelling about different subjects on how they "hate eachother," and "Wish the other one never existed."  
  
Zig-zag stood up annoyed by the fight he walked over to them and put his hand on thier shoulders.   
  
"You guys need to stop,"Zig angriley stared down at each of them. They looked back at Ziggy angry at eachother, angry at zig, angry at the world. All of a sudden the sky lit up outside, the humid was causing electricity. There was lightning bolts of heat, shooting through the clear,dark, cloudless sky. Zig still had his hands on thier shoulders trying to calm the angry boys down. All of a sudden a blast of lightning struck D-tent, going through the roof of the tent hitting Zig-zags frizzy blond hair. The Lightning shook through Zig-zag which was still touching Squid and Magnets arms, the lightning hitting all three of them. Zig flew to the back of the tent, hitting the wall hard, his eyes widened by the shock. Squid and Magnet were also affected by the electricity which shot from Zig-zags hands which were holding on to thier arms when it struck the tent. Squid and Magnet flew to opposite sides of the tent, passing out with the shock. The other boys were speechless, most were in fear.  
  
"That was awsome,"Shakingly Zig said as he got up from the spot he hit. Static caused his hair to stick up more,  
  
"What happened to them..."He pointed to the unconscious Squid and Magnet laying on the floor, the sides of the tent.  
  
"I guess they were knocked out by the same shock that sent you flying,"X-ray answered.  
  
"You were holding on to them, afterall."Armpit commented.  
  
"Hey Squid, buddy wake up."Whispered X-ray as he slapped his sleeping friend in the face. Squid shook then opened his eyes.  
  
"You, ok?"X asked him. Squid looked at him confused.  
  
"Fine,"He said quietly.  
  
"Ok, Squid better get to sleep then,"X-ray answered as he started walking to his own cot.  
  
"Squid?"He asked now completely confused. X-ray looked at his friend laying on the ground staring at him.  
  
"Who ya callin' Squid?"Squid confusedly asked. X-ray glanced at the other boys, then back at Squid.  
  
"What?You of course,"X said pointing directly at Squid.  
  
"But, Im Magnet..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats where Im ending the chapter!!!!  
  
Do ya like it????  
  
PLEASE POST!!!!  
  
I love hearing messages of ideas and FuN sTuFf!!!!  
  
Whatta ya think of my story?  
  
ByEs 


	4. Your me? Im you!

I UpDaTeD!!!!!  
  
And I hope ya guys like!!!!  
  
OH! And Zermasuti...sorry BUT There really won't be any mental harm done to Ziggy, the story isn't exactly based on him...I just needed a source and my Brother gave me that idea,K?   
  
EnJoY My Fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
X-ray looked down at his friend on the ground.   
  
"What are you, talkin about?"X-ray asked seriously confused at what his friend said.   
  
"Im not Squid..."He answered back, he looked down at his own hands and saw the bad, blistered, hands. And than lifted his head up to look across the room where Magnets body was laying.  
  
"Ahhhh! I am Squid!"He freakingly shrieked. Zig-zag and Armpit walked over to Magnets body and shook him.  
  
"Magnet, wake up!"Zig yelled in Mag's face. He opened up his eyes and shoved Zig-zag away.  
  
"Get away from my face!"He yelled.  
  
"Are ya ok, Magnet?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Im not that freak, what are you talking about?"He answered back at Armpit. He lifted up his head and looked across the tent and saw "Squid," or himself.  
  
"How can I be over there, when Im right here?"He asked and than looked down to see he was now wearing the bean stained shirt.  
  
"Im Magnet?How did this happen?!!!!"Magnets body yelled as he got up and walked over to "Squid". Squids body shankingly rose to his feet too. Stanley and Zero each sitting on there own cots, were confused by all the comotion.  
  
"Did you guys, hit your heads a little too hard?"Asked Caveman.  
  
"Yeah, cause a second ago you two were fighting, and now you think your eachother."X-ray pointed out. Magnet and Squid glared at everyone.  
  
"This don't happen everyday, ya know."Magnets body angriley pointed out.  
  
"Cause I am Squid, and I ain't lying."He looked at them and then back at his own body, which was now Magnets.  
  
There was a long aquard silence UNTIL...  
  
"Magnet....we..switched.."He was freaking himself out as he said those words. Squids body which was Magnet was shaking violently, he looked sick.  
  
"How is this possible?"Magnet in Squids body asked. Squid in Magnets body looked at him.  
  
"I have no clue."Magnets body looked like he was going to go crazy, and Squids body looked as if he was going to faint. They both looked at eachother and just stared, they were terrified, mad, and just grossed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I know this chapter was kinda short and confusing BUT Im having a horrible cas of writers block in this story...SO Please post!!!!  
  
ByEs 


	5. Disbelief

I decided to update.....Ummm yeah, anyways!  
  
Sixstars thanks for giving me the idea to use flashbacks that'll work GREAT!  
  
And to lead to less confusing story writing/reading Im gonna do this-  
  
Instead of writing Magnet in Squids Body Im gonna write M/S ok? So Squid in Magnets Body will be S/M.  
  
Just keep that in mind...  
  
EnJoY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other D-tent boys gave Magnet and Squid a blank stare. X-ray shook his head,  
  
"Lets just get to bed,"He whispered as he walked and got into his cot.  
  
"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for one day,"Zig added as he did the same. Squid and Magnet stared at eachother, then looked opposite ways, everytime they looked at eachother it scared them to know it was themselves. Magnet went to lay down, still trembling at the thought of being Squid. Squid was in disbelief, his mind raced through different reasons on how this is impossible, But he knew if he looked in the mirror he'd see Magnet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning horn blazed loudly outside, all the boys shook and got up imediatly. They were tired, more then usual. When Magnet opened his eyes he was hoping to be himself, but as soon as he looked at his hands, and felt his head he knew he wasn't. The boys dragged themselves out of the tent and grabbed thier shovels, Squid and Magnet wouldn't look at eachother, everytime they would a shiver went down thier spine.  
  
"Are you guys feeling alright today?"A rather awake Zigzag asked them. They just glared at him saying nothing, they didn't want to hear thier own voices.   
  
"Alrighty then, see ya out on the lake!"Zig answered as he started to walk away.   
  
No one understood what happened to them, they were stuck in the wierdest situation and had no idea how to get out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys were digging for about an hour and a half, they we're already too tired to start and now its even worse, to hard to end.  
  
"Its all your guys fault,"Said a angry X-ray, pointing directly at Mag and Squid.  
  
"If you guys didn't start such a HUGE thing yesterday, we would've got more sleep."X-ray dropped his shovel and picked up his canteen.  
  
"Shutup,"S/M answered. X-ray stared at him.  
  
"What?!"He asked."Don't get me mad, Magnet..."He whispered.  
  
"I ALREADY TOLD YOU IM SQUID!"He yelled but with every word he said he had a deeper hispanic accent. There was nothing he could do about that, M/S looked at X.  
  
"Yeah, Im Magnet.."He looked back down at the shovel he was holding, then up at the Hot, cloudless sky. He was dazed and looked out into the desert...  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Magnet all of a sudden found himself in a strange bedroom in a wierd house. He looked down at his hands and clothes, he was tiny, and Squid he guessed. Magnet started to walk around the room, he thought that if he was a little kid, where was all the toys? It was a really cruddy, small room. The window was nailed shut but it was freazing, the only inviting thing was the tiny, bed with a old, ratted quilt and little toy octopus. It was definetly a bed for a 6 yearold. All of a sudden he heard a thud and crash, someone was coming upstairs. The door flew open and a woman came in. She was holding a liquor bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  
  
"Alan, get your butt over here, NOW!"The woman angrily yelled as she walked towards him. Magnet backed away he was getting scared now,  
  
"Whats wrong with you, you stupid boy!GET OVER HERE!!!"She screamed at him. Magnet just stared at her wide eyed. She walked over and swung the bottle at the 6 year olds head. He dodged but, she ended up grabbing his arm.  
  
"WHAT?Are you too good for your own mother NOW?! Are you?!"She hissed in his face and then threw him to the ground violently. Magnet couldn't help but cry, this was horrible...was this really Squids mom? She gave the crying boy the finger, then left.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Magnet fealt water hit his face and was released from his daydream.  
  
"Hey water trucks here,"He heard X-ray say as he noticed that the water that hit him was the last of the water from his canteen. He got up and walked to the water line, and noticed they were pushing S/M which they thought was Magnet.  
  
"Get back to your spot!"They yelled as they continued to push him.  
  
"Im trying to if you stop pushing me!"He yelled back.  
  
"Your spots back there!"Zig yelled at "Magnet".  
  
"NO ITS NOT! IM SQUID!!!!"  
  
They just stared at him and shook thier heads and turned around to get water. M/S body walked up and got in 3rd place in line, just like he always wanted to. But now it didn't seem as great..as he expected it to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So whatta ya think?  
  
IS IT GOOD???? COMMENTS!  
  
I need help....  
  
Ok well I betta go...  
  
ByEs 


	6. Its just a stupid dog!

Im sorry it took so long for me to update...I had to think of a another good flashback.  
  
EnJoY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys tiredly dragged themselves back to the wreck room. Another tiring day of digging finished. Some of them left for the showers, some wreck room, some thier tent. Magnet and Squid were exhausted. Magnet went to the wreck room, he wasn't ready to take a shower, I wouldn't blaim him. And Squid walked back to the tent, he was pushed around all day, and he didn't want to take a shower either.  
  
"Man, why am I so tired," S/M rubbed his eyes and threw himself on Magnets cot. He fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Squid found himself in the middle of a road, barefoot. He had three older kids surrounding him, they were all boys.   
  
"Come on Jose! Don't worry, we got a special present for your birthday!"The first boy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, your a man now, turning 10 is a BIG deal!"The second boy laughed as he heald out two hands. Squid stared at them this was wierd.  
  
"Don't worry bro, this is a present from us to you, NOW follow us!"He grabbed Squid by the arm and pulled him along. The two boys in front walked towards an old alley, him and the boy holding on followed.  
  
"Your our baby brother so we thought this would be cool to you!"The first boy dragged out a huge box figure, with a dirty blanket over it.  
  
"What is it?"Squid asked.  
  
"You'll see!"The third boy walked over to the box smiling, he than ripped off the blanket revieling a small cage. A wounded dog was in it.  
  
"We found him in the streets, so we thought we'd have a little fun!" He took out some cans of beer. Squid just stood in confusment.  
  
"Come on birthday boy, you do the honors."  
  
Squid shook his head, this was wierd.  
  
"Ok, we'll do it then."They opened the cans of beer and gave it to the dog.  
  
"Drink it ya Stupid Mutt!"They started hitting the cage, the poor dog was yelping and wining in pain.  
  
"Come on Jose! You can do it to, take this stick,"He laughed and handed Squid a stick. Squid dropped it.  
  
"Whats wrong wit' ya?TAKE THE STICK!"The second boy picked up the stick and threw it at Squids face.  
  
"Hit the dog, its gonna die anyways,"Said another one of the boys.  
  
"I don' wanna,"Squid answered.  
  
"I dont care if ya wanna or not, DO IT!"They shoved him to the dogs cage. Now Squid knew why Magnet hated being pushed around. He looked back at Magnets brothers then back at the stick. He broke the stick right in front of them.  
  
"Fine, we'll kill it,"The first boy said.  
  
"Your such a softy for wittle animals, ain't chu,"Mocked the third boy in a little baby voice. The second boy took out a knife.  
  
"Its just a stupid dog,"  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Squid's eyes flew open at the sound of the morning horn. Did he sleep really that long? It was four o' clock P.M. when he fell asleep and now it was four-thirty A.M. He was relaxed but that dream disturbed him, those must've been Magnets brothers and he was Magnet.  
  
"Hurry, up Magnet!"Someone yelled from across the tent. He got up and walked out, would he ever be himself again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
ByEs 


	7. Friends?

FINALLY! An update....  
  
R&R  
  
Thankys for all who like this story^-^  
  
EnJoY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squid walked out of the tent, his head pounding with headache. He wanted to be back to normal...but how?  
  
Him and Magnet hardly even had talked to eachother since the inncodent. Squid thought they should today, maybe things would turn back to normal...hopefully.  
  
"Hey, Magnet, Sleep in again today? Oh, wait..I forgot...your Squid..."Armpit commented as the rest of D-tent laughed.  
  
Squid just shook his head, sure he might look like Magnet at this moment, but he certently knew who he was.  
  
"So Zig, do you think that electric shock, really could've switched them?"X-Ray asked. Zigzag shrugged his shoulders, and smiled,  
  
"Maybe, but how am I suppose to know..."Zigzag walked off to get his shovel. Squid walked over to Magnet, he was gonna talk to him...it was gonna happen sooner or later..  
  
"Hey, Magnet..."Squid whispered, at what looked like himself but was indeed Magnet.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I think we gotta talk..."  
  
"About what?"Magnet didn't look happy, or should I say "Squid" didn't look happy...  
  
"'bout our problem..."  
  
"About our problem that NOBODY believes!"M/S walked angrily towards the "Library".  
  
"'Cept us, and we'll fix it..."Squid answered.  
  
"How?"Magnet asked.  
  
"We'll figure it out..."Squid answered. Magnet turned around and looked at Squid.   
  
"Ok.."He smiled and at that moment, they forgave eachother...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter_  
  
I need ideas!!!!! Really bad....  
  
So HELP! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
ByEs 


End file.
